It is known to incorporate with conventional flow additives for hydrocarbon oils compounds which impart to them dispersing properties.
The different categories of so-called viscosity additives, particularly used in motor oil compositions (for improving the thickening power, the selectivity, the freezing point, the shearing strength, etc. . . ) are disclosed in detail, for example, by J. BRIANT and coll. in the work "Proprietes rheologiques des lubrifiants" Editions TECHNIP, Paris.
The incorporation by copolymerisation, grafting, esterification or maleinization, of radicals carrying groups generally of the nitrogenous or oxygenated type, give dispersing properties to these additives. Accordingly, the dispersing additive amount required in the lubricating oil composition may be substantially reduced. The most currently used monomers for copolymerization or grafting are 4-vinyl pyridine, N-vinyl pyrrolidone and N-vinyl imidazole. The different compounds used to impart dispersing properties to viscosity additives are more exhaustively listed in the above-mentioned work.
The product obtained by reaction of one or more polyisobutene-succinimides with triazine trichloride (U.S. Pat. No. 4 116 875) is also known as dispersing additive.
Finally, it is known to prepare compounds of high nitrogen content, which may be used for stabilizing polyolefins by protecting them against hot oxidation ("Synthesis" pages 182-185, March 1975), by aminolysis of triallylcyanurate with primary amines.